Shichinin no Sakura: Seven of Team Seven
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: A couple of cosmic jokers, out for some fun, Sends sakura a pendant, uh oh, look what they've done! Sakura gets divided into seven people. CHP 3 up! New names abound! Temp on hold
1. Someone's Bright Idea

Haruno Sakura woke up, stretching as she rose from her bed. The stillness of the house echoed reassuringly as she dressed for Team Seven's morning meeting. Checking her equipment, she went downstairs for breakfast.

Opening her fridge, she debated her choices. Picking one of her lasagna meals, she popped it into the microwave. As she waited for breakfast to heat up, she thought about her teammates (her face heated up and hearts popped in her eyes as she thought of Sasuke). Or, as they were referred to by the other teams, the 'orphans team'.

----------------------------------------

"That her?" Toltiir asked, pointing to the pink-haired ninja-girl whose image had appeared in Mimir's Well.

"Yup, that's her." Xellos said, applying excessive amounts of mousse to his purple hair. He looked at the dark cloaked figure beside him for confirmation, however.

Destiny nodded, tapping the book chained to his wrist empathically. "That is her." he confirmed.

The fourth person chuckled, sounding like a little girl giggling. "Alright! Let's do this!"

As the fourth person threw an object into the well, still giggling, Xellos asked curiously, "Where'd you get that thing anyway?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

----------------------------------------

Shichinin no Sakura: Seven of Team Seven

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Persona 1: Someone's Bright Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, other people do. Neither do I own Norse mythology, Evangelion, The Matrix, Slayers, Shichinin no Nana: Seven of Seven, Ranma ½, Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars, Digimon or the Endless. I did, however, make this story, though not for monetary purposes. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money as it is.

----------------------------------------

Two days later, Sakura laid back against a tree, trying very hard not to groan and imagining very creative ways to kill Kakashi-sensei. The slave driver had taken the three of them for five days of wilderness survival training. It was only halfway through said training, and already, Sakura wished she were dead. Even Sasuke was starting to crack. The small signs were there for anyone who cared to look , and Sakura _really_ liked to look. The tick in his left eye, the vein pops in his arms, the way the air around him was charged with chakra, the fact that his sharingan was on 24/7, how he yelled "Die Kakashi no baka!" every time he chidori-ed something. And Naruto…

Forget Naruto.

The kyuubi-prison-boy was _this_ close to summoning a kage bunshin army and trying to kill Kakashi. Sasuke would probably help him. And Sakura herself…

Well, if Sasuke-kun was doing it…

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kakashi had left them that afternoon, saying he would pick them up in three days- if they managed to live that long. The three genin were torn between "good riddance", and "come here and let us kill you like a man!"

Now, as the light of the full moon bathed the clearing she was resting, far from the boys who were still cursing Kakashi with every breath, Sakura tried to find a comfortable position so she could relax her aching muscles. Something kept poking her, however, and no matter what position she turned, she managed to land an aching body part on it. Finally, exasperated, Sakura reached underneath her and pulled out whatever the danged thing was. Looking at it, she gasped.

It was a crystal pendant, attached to a short chain, glinting dully in the soft glow of the clearing. For a moment, the cherry-blonde genin wondered how the heck _this_ had gotten here. Hesitantly, she put it on, marveling at her good fortune at such a find. Maybe this 'training session' wasn't such a wash after all.

Deciding that maybe her muscles _didn't_ ache as badly as they felt, she stood up. Stepping forward, intending to show off her find to Sasuke- her heart fluttered as she thought of the sharingan bearer- she was bathed in moonlight. Suddenly, there was a flash. Sakura barely managed to scream before she knew no more.

----------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto were winding down their Kakashi bashing, the genius just nodding along to what the blond was saying, when they heard the broken-off scream.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, alarmed.

Sasuke was up and running before the second syllable was out. Naruto grimaced at the Uchiha's retreating back, but got up, groaning, and ran after him. Wondering what was wrong with Sakura, what she was screaming about now and vowing vengeance if it was just another rabbit, the hokage-in-his-dreams nearly ran into Sasuke, who had suddenly stopped, stock-still. If it were anyone else, Naruto would have said it was from surprise. Except Uchiha didn't get surprised.

As he was about to give Sasuke a beating (verbal or physical, which ever felt better), he caught a glance of what had made the avenger stop.

"Kami..." he breathed.

Okay, so maybe Uchiha could be surprised.

----------------------------------------

_bring!_

_click_

"Hello?"

"Kakashi-sensei! You'd better come back up here quick! Something's wrong with Sakura-chan! And I mean _really_ wrong! Sasuke and I are out of our league here! She needs to get to the hospital! ...I think. Anyway, she needs-"

"Naruto."

"-uh, what is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"How are you calling me?"

"With my cell phone. Duh!"

Blink. "You have a cell phone?"

"Ninjazon. Don't leave home without it. What, you think I use all my money on ramen?"

"Uh..."

"Now, about Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi sighed. "What exactly is wrong with her?"

"Um, I think you need to see for yourself."

----------------------------------------

"It's unbelievable." the nurse said, shaking her head. "The dental records, blood chemistry, distinguishing marks, even fingerprints- they all match! They're just not bunshin. I mean, they all have their own chakra."

They all glanced sideways at the seven identical Sakura's lying unconscious on the hospital's beds.

"So what are you saying?" Naruto asked bluntly. He, Sasuke and Kakashi stood in the hospital ward that had effectively been commandeered by the seven Sakura's, talking to the nurse in charge. All three were very worried, although the scarecrow and the avenger hid it fairly well.

The nurse shrugged helplessly. "Maybe someone grew copies of her? I mean, there's this new research that says that there's something in blood called DNA that contains all of a persons' characteristics. It's possible that maybe someone 'cloned' her using her blood?"

Sasuke snorted derisively. "Chakra clones are one thing, but what you're talking about is pure fantasy. Clones from someones' blood? Puh-leeze."

----------------------------------------

Somewhere in the multiverse, Rei Ayanami sneezed.

"Catching a cold, Wonder Girl?" Asuka remarked scathingly as the albino wiped her nose.

_What was that all about? And why am I thinking of ninjas?_

----------------------------------------

"But why isn't she, I mean, they, I- ARGH! Why aren't they waking up?" Naruto demanded, unconsciously wringing his hands with worry.

At this, the nurses' expression darkened. "That one's easier. Their chakras are all nearly exhausted, and they show signs of severe muscle strain and physical exhaustion. We've had mortally wounded shinobi come in here in better condition than those girls. Whoever did this to them should be flayed alive. The only cases like this that we get are when someone gets captured and tortured to an inch of their life!"

As one, Naruto and Sasuke both turned and gave Kakashi a pair of level stares.

The jounin sweatdropped. Last time he was going to take his training methods from a Rumiko Takahashi manga. Although it _had_ seemed like a good idea at the time. Good thing he hadn't tried that neko-ken thing yet.

----------------------------------------

Somewhere in the multiverse, Genma-panda sneezed.

"Growf?" he said as he wiped his snout. Why was he thinking of teaching the neko-ken to ninjas all of a sudden? Shrugging, he went back to watching his game show.

----------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke slowly began to advance on the sweating scarecrow, but before they could give him a richly deserved beating, the door to the ward opened. Ino rushed in, locked on to Sasuke, and glomped on to him with the force of a hydraulic press. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I heard something had happened to poor Sakura-chan. I'm so worried about her," the blonde gushed from her position practically surgically grafted to Sasuke's side, not even noticing any of the multiple Sakura's. And the gushing didn't stop there. "This must be so horrible for you, having this happen to someone on your team. But don't worry, Ino's here. I'll be here for you. Don't worry, we'll get through this together..." And so on and so forth in that vein.

As Naruto shook his head, muttering about women with bad taste, and Kakashi was thanking his lucky stars at avoiding a (justified) beating, Sasuke gritted his teeth and wondered why things like this kept on happening to him. Was the universe out to drive him insane or was he just special in the worst possible way?

----------------------------------------

Somewhere in the multiverse, Heero Yuy, Tenchi Masaki, Ranma Saotome, Yamato Ishida, the Three Lights, and countless bishounen girl magnets and just plain girl magnets all sneezed, wondered what that was all about and why they were thinking of ninjas, and, their location revealed, promptly ran away from the girl or girls stalking them.

----------------------------------------

"Don't you guys think you've gone a little too far?" Death asked as she reached for the bowl of caramel popcorn.

"You didn't have to pick them up, did you?" Toltiir asked rhetorically.

"No, but I could have had to." Death said from around a mouthful of sugary corn.

"But you didn't, so we're fine" said Xellos. 'Besides, this is so much fun!"

"Keep it down, will ya!" the fourth person said, privately wishing Destiny has here. As much as he really liked Death, at least the eldest of the Endless wasn't much of a talker.

----------------------------------------

A week passed since the Sakuras were admitted into the hospital, and word of the strange situation had finally leaked out, causing much speculation on how _that_ happened. Sasuke managed to remove Ino without resorting to surgery. He and Naruto managed to get their revenge on Kakashi by burning his entire porn collection. Well-wishers sent lots of flowers to Sakura, which confused the heck out of the nurses, as they weren't sure which one they were suppose to give them to.

Naruto and Sasuke spent most of the week training, venting their frustrations on many poor trees, rocks, Kakashi-sensei and any other handy inanimate object. The two boys still blamed Kakashi for what happened to their teammate, even if Sasuke didn't express this sentiment out loud. Still, the way they enthusiastically double-teamed the older shinobi on Sakura's behalf spoke volumes.

On the seventh day after the Sakuras were admitted into the hospital, Naruto's cell phone rang. He immediately stopped beating on Kakashi and accepted the call, leaving his hoard of kage bunshin clones and Sasuke to deal with the scarecrow beating, uh, 'training'.

"Moshi-moshi... What? Really!... That's great news!... Alright, we'll be there right away!"

"Hey, Sasuke!" The blue avenger looked up from where he was standing next to a good-sized dog-pile of Naruto clones. Kakashi's hand stuck out from the top, clawing for air. "That was the hospital. Looks like at least one of the Sakuras is about to wake up. The hospital thinks we should be there to help her, or them, get re-oriented or something. Come on!"

The blond was nearly out of sight by the time he finished talking, Sasuke right behind him.

The pile of clones, no longer being sustained by Naruto, disappeared in a large puff of smoke, leaving behind a panting Kakashi.

"Maybe I should stop going so easy on them." the Copy Ninja breathed as he refilled his lungs. Damn, that Naruto smelled! Idly, he wondered if anyone else had ever been dog piled like that.

----------------------------------------

Somewhere in the multiverse, Neo sneezed.

_Just great_, he thought. _I hope I'm not coming down with a cold._

Then the One blinked. _Why am I thinking about _ninjas

----------------------------------------

The three conscious members of team seven watched as one of the seven Sakura doppelgangers stirred towards consciousness. Shakily, the girl raised a hand to her head. "Ugh. Wha...?" she said eloquently.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said questioningly, as if unsure of the answer.

Sakura opened her eyes. "Naruto? What happened?"

Suddenly, she realized she wasn't aching anymore. "Whoa. How long was I out?"

"About a week. Sakura-chan, do you know why-" Naruto began to ask bluntly when Sasuke and Kakashi both stiffened and whirled around. Startled, Naruto followed suit and stared. Sakura followed their gaze, and her eyes widened until they looked like they would fall out of their sockets.

One of the other Sakura's had also woken up, and was now sporting a wide, almost lecherous grin. "Always wanted to do that. Nice ass Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei."

----------------------------------------

Somewhere in the multiverse, Happosai sneezed.

----------------------------------------

**- To be continued...**

----------------------------------------

A/N: Finally, it is done! The first fanfic I ever posted! My first official fanfic! I never thought this day would come.

Now, what do other writers say at this point? Oh yeah, this;

First off, for those who didn't get it, the second Sakura groped Sasuke and Kakashi's asses. Aren't you fan girls (and some fan boys) just green with jealousy? Why did she, you ask? Find out in the next episode.

Second, this is a mild AU where Sakura, like Naruto and Sasuke, is also an orphan. Why? Well, it makes writing this story easier. Parental entanglements would be overly difficult and will stop making the story fun. Besides, everyone I know told me Sakura's mom is just a voice (which was never heard from again), and I don't think her dad was ever mentioned. For all appearances, she's already an orphan. Seriously, what kind of parents lets a kid be a ninja at that age!

Thirdly, sorry if a lot of things are off, I've missed a lot of episodes because of school. That's why I'm trying not to be too specific about the _jutsus_ and stuff.

Fourth, I know I over did the sneezing gag, but I couldn't help it!

What else? Oh yeah, please review, C&C welcome. Heck, even flames are welcome. That means at least it's being read, if not liked.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.

Trivia: nearly all this fanfic was written on a Palm Pilot. Yeah, that's right, with a stylus, using the Graffiti handwriting recognition system, which is far from perfect. And in only three days! Talk about dedicated.

(I really need a girlfriend! _sob_)


	2. Hello, Reality? CHECK PLEASE!

"Hurry up in there, will ya!" Xellos yelled through the door, shuffling uncomfortably in that way people do when natures' call is put on hold.

There was a flushing sound, and a few moments later, Death came out, still tugging her black jeans straight. "Your turn." the Endless said, and the Mazoku rushed past, slamming the door behind him. From inside came the sound of a relieved sigh. Even immortals need to pee. Well, except Toltiir, who had turned himself into a houseplant for the moment.

"Oh, good, you're back." the fourth person said. "Uh, D? Your fly's still open."

Blushing, the anthropomorphic personification turned around and zipped herself back up as the god-turned-houseplant behind her shook with mirth. "You didn't have to say it out loud, you know."

"Would you rather have found out when you sat down, your crotch had opened, and everyone had had a good look at your lacy black panties?"

Death's blush grew worse. "When you put it that way, thanks Shadow."

"Alright!" Xellos said, hiking up his own clothes and sitting down. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Uh, X? Your fly's open."

----------------------------------------

Shichinin no Sakura: Seven of Team Seven

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Persona 2: Hello, Reality? CHECK PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, other people do. Neither do I own Norse mythology, Evangelion, Slayers, Love Hina, Shichinin no Nana: Seven of Seven, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars, Ah! My Goddess, or the Endless. I did, however, make this story, though not for monetary purposes. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money as it is.

----------------------------------------

The Sakura was wearing a wide, almost lecherous grin. "Always wanted to do that. Nice ass Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke, still trying to reconcile to the fact that he had just been groped, also felt his jaw drop. Kakashi's visible eye was as wide as it would go.

"Could you keep it down?" a voice said. "I'm trying to sleep."

They all turned to look at another one of the Sakura incarnations, who was looking at them with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

The Sakura the guys had been talking to was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. "What the heck is going on here?" she finally managed to croak out.

The sleepy Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "Humph. That's interesting."

And so saying, she closed her eyes, wrapped her blanket around herself, and promptly went back to sleep.

The Sakura who had groped Sasuke and Kakashi looked behind the guys and came face to face with her doppelganger, who had just taken in the room, pinched herself several times to wake herself up, and was now flipping out. "Woah! You look just like me." the groper said, surprised. Her expression was quickly replaced by a lecherous grin. "Wanna make out?"

Keeping an eye on her, the guys slowly backed away and inched towards the door.

"Wait!" the first Sakura said, noticing they were trying to make a break for it. "You're not going to leave me _alone_ with this weirdo, are you?"

At this, the guys bolted for the door. Naruto got there first, but was trampled by the more panicked Sasuke and Kakashi. Still, he managed to crawl out and close the door behind him. Outside, the (conscious) Sakuras could hear the door being barricaded by heavy objects.

"They left me..." the Sakura managed to whimper once the shock had passed. Then she was rudely reminded of the situation at hand.

"So..." the Sakura in the other bed said, leaning forward and causing the other to shrink back. "Guess it's just you and me." Looking the other up and down, in a manner that made the other feel she was being mentally undressed (which she was), she leaned closer. "Wearing any underwear?"

The other Sakura snapped. "**NURSE!**"

Unbeknownst to the other two, the Sakura in the corner bed watched them, her face devoid of expression, observing everything in the room.

_Hmm_, she thought, feigning sleep. _Interesting..._

----------------------------------------

"That was weird." Naruto said once they had reached lobby. He was so weirded out, he was letting Sasuke and Kakashi trampling him pass.

"Weird? That," Sasuke said, looking at him levelly, "was a perfect 100 on my 'Weird-Shit-O-Meter'."

Kakashi nodded grimly. "The words for this situation read: 'WHAT THE FUCK!'"

Naruto snorted. "It wasn't that bad."

"You didn't get your ass touched." Sasuke and Kakashi said in stereo.

Naruto scowled at them. "You say that like it's a good thing."

----------------------------------------

"Desire helped you with this, didn't it?" Death said to Shadow, who smirked.

"It said it had some fun ideas. I didn't know it would be _this_ fun!" he crowed.

"Men!" Death snorted.

----------------------------------------

"What do you mean they're being released?" Kakashi asked the nurse. "Shouldn't they still be under observation?"

It was two days later, and Kakashi and the boys were back in the hospital, talking to the head nurse, who was looking slightly harried. "Ah, no." she said, "They're all perfectly healthy, so we're releasing them today. Right now, in fact."

Sasuke's mother hadn't raised an idiot, however. He smelled a rat. "Why are you so anxious to get rid of the Sakuras?"

At that moment, Sakura- one of them, anyway- ran past, a large bag full of men and women's underwear slung over her shoulder and shouting "What a haul! What a haul!", followed by a large hoard of nurses, doctors, various male and female shinobi throwing _kunai_ and _shuriken_, and three of the other Sakuras, all shouting for their underwear back. They all rounded a corner and disappeared.

The nurse sighed in exasperation. "That's why! Obviously, they've all recovered- this has been happening every couple of hours since they regained consciousness. Under the circumstances, we see no reason to keep them and a very pressing reason to get rid of them. Unless you see otherwise? In which case,**_ YOU'RE NEVER USING THIS HOSPITAL AGAIN!"_**

As the three guys stepped back in surprise at the unexpected shout, the sounds a beating in progress wafted from around the corner. After a little while, people started coming around the corner, surreptitiously stuffing bras, panties, briefs and boxers as discretely as possible into pockets. Bringing up the rear were the three Sakuras, dragging the fourth, who was sporting various bumps and bruises and whose eyes had gone swirly, behind them. The nurse, seeing an opportunity, bid a hasty retreat.

"Grrr, isn't this pervert ever going to learn!" With that, the Sakura dragging the unconscious Sakura dropped the leg she was holding and was about to start kicking her when one of the other Sakuras pulled her back, causing her kicks to miss. "Let me go, darn it!"

"You want to injure her so bad she has to stay here longer? Because if you do that, the hospital will never let us in again!" the one holding her said.

"**ARGH!**" the Sakura she was restraining cried, swiped at the unconscious pervert one last time, and pulled herself roughly from the one holding her. "Hentai no baka!"

The last Sakura shook her head in amusement and exasperation, and the guys felt their breaths catch in their throats. There was nothing outstandingly different about her, but somehow, her hair seemed fluffier, her breasts fuller and bouncier, her movements smoother and sexier, immediately drawing attention to her chest and hips. She practically radiated sex appeal at a tangible level. The fact she was still holding panties, absently rubbing it between her fingers, twirling them around, and making no move to hide them, only made things worse.

As the Sakura turned to look at them and smiled, various thoughts flitted through the guys' heads.

Kakashi: _Oh wow she's hot! Oh wow oh wow oh wow uuhhhhhhh... Man I'm horny, oh man oh...- WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING! SHE'S MY STUDENT! And she's a minor, and I'm a grown man, and no matter how big my porn collection is, I'm not that kind of pervert and- Oh, Kami, she is so HOT!_

Sasuke: _Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA! I hope she asks me out so I can- WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING! Bad for image, bad for image, bad for image! Oh, Kami, **I WANT HER!**_

Naruto: _Huh? Is something different about Sakura-chan? And why do I feel so weird? Must be something I ate._

"Hey guys." the source of their reactions said. Then she turned on the charm, big time. "Hey Sasuke. Wanna go on a date sometime?" Her tone could have evaporated an ocean.

For the first time ever, Sasuke was about to say yes.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Sakura spoke before him. "No? Oh well." the Sakura shrugged, which did interesting things to her chest. The heat came back. "But you can't hold out forever, Sasuke-kun. One of these days, I'm going to make you say yes." She managed to slur that in the worst possible way.

As she turned away, twirling her panties around, the would-be pervert-kicker Sakura rounded on Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Date?" The way she said it sounded more like a challenge than an invitation.

The one who had held the kicker back rolled her eyes. "Give him some room, will ya." she said, pulling the kicker away from the about-to-lose-it avenger. "Hey guys. Nice of you to stop by. Hey Sasuke."

Silence. The wind blew. Leaves rustled. Crickets chirped.

The kicker Sakura turned to the one who held her back. "Aren't you going to ask him out on a date?" she asked.

The one she asked shrugged. "Nah. He always says no."

More silence.

_She didn't ask him out, _thought Kakashi. _It's a sign! The end of the world is nigh! And me still a virgin! No! It can't end like this!_

Naruto, who was getting uncomfortable with all the silences and being a true loudmouth, said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey, Sakura, shouldn't you put that thing away?"

He gestured in the general direction of the still-out-in-the-open panties.

The Sakura considered. "Nah. Sasuke can have it."

So saying, she tossed it casually in Uchiha's direction. Sasuke, surprised, caught it.

----------------------------------------

Around the corner, unknown to the others, another of the Sakuras watched, eyes narrowed, observing the byplay between the other Sakuras and team seven.

"Interesting," she said, and walked away, her mind processing what she had seen and heard. "We all have different personalities. Markedly different. But one of us retains the same personality of the original Sakura. Or is it that _she_ is the original Sakura and _we _are the clones? Interesting…"

Not caring about the looks people were giving her for talking to herself- that and they were afraid she was the perverted Sakura- she continued processing the information. "How could this have happened? Obviously, that crystal we found has something to do with it, but what? And by what mechanism? How long will it last? Would the six of us just cease to exist?"

"All thing cease to exist. Only in dreams and story do mortals live forever as gods." a voice said.

Sakura spun around, three _shuriken_ held in a fan shape in her left hand, as she dropped into a _taijutsu_ stance. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The figure in front of her was tall and thin, clothed all in white and wearing a large emerald on a chain around his neck. He was dressed as a shinobi, although no shinobi in their right of mind would wear _that_ much white. Sakura barely kept herself from reacting when she saw that, where his eyes should be, there were only pools of pure darkness, blacker than space, in stark contrast to his alabaster complexion. The figure smiled.

"That is the question your sisters should be asking themselves, child. You already know the answer."

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. "You didn't answer my question."

"The crystal is a magical item of no useful purpose. When exposed to the light of the full moon, it divides its wearer into seven distinct beings, all retaining the same memories. One retains the personality of the wearer and is essentially the original. The other six, yourself among them, have radically different but fairly simplistic personalities. Never the less, you are all real. None of you is a pale shadow of the others."

"Who are you?" Sakura repeated.

"The magic of the pendant is permanent, but for you or your sisters, it will never work again. You will not fade. For you to end, you must die."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked, shifting slightly. The strange, pale shinobi smiled, not seeming to care.

"For your peace of mind. Troubled minds lead to troubled dreams. Besides, you are the only one who cares to know. Your sisters certainly don't, accepting it as part of the insanity of their lives."

_Got that right,_ she thought.

The shinobi turned to leave.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked one last time.

The white shinobi turned back. "Once, my name was Daniel. I am the King of Dreams."

Sakura was alone in the hallway.

She straightened. "That was surreal." she said succinctly.

----------------------------------------

"Thanks for doing the explaining, little brother." Death said, patting Dream on the shoulder.

The Prince Of Nightmares smiled. "And you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

Shadow nodded. "Regular updates of 'Shichinin no Sakura: Seven of Team Seven' on knew the guy was such a fanfiction-natic.

----------------------------------------

The nurses all tensed as a Sakura walked up to the nurses station. Hands reached for _kunai _and _shuriken_ shinobi friends had lent them. The Sakura raised her hands in a gesture of peace.

"It's okay! I'm not the pervert." The nurses relaxed slightly.

"Sorry," one nurse said, putting away an exploding tag. "Can't be too careful with that hentai on the loose."

"Don't worry, we knocked her unconscious." the Sakura said, laying her hands on the desk where the nurses could see them. After a few 'misunderstandings', the nurses and non-pervert Sakuras had developed a few unwritten protocols. "I wanted to apologize for what she's been putting you through. And to thank you for taking care of us."

The nurses smiled. It wasn't often they were appreciated.

The Sakura was relieved. _Maybe this will keep them from banning us_, thought the Sakura. Sometimes, she wondered if she was the only one in the group- of Sakuras, of course- who was normal. One was a total pervert, another was absolutely useless because she was so lazy and still another kept giving people those weird looks and talking to herself under her breath. Then there was the one who was so rude, being aggressive and resorting to violence over the smallest thing, not to mention the one who kept giving people- men _and _women- arousal nosebleeds and whose attitude practically screamed 'sex kitten waiting to happen'. And of course, there was that Sakura who had at first seemed like she was always on the verge of a nervous breakdown, although she had since gotten better.

Idly, she thought how attractive the nurses all looked in their form fitting uniforms. Especially that chesty blond next to the filing cabinet. Though that green-haired nurse was cute too, in an 'innocent-girl-next-door' sort of way. And that brunette drinking coffee sort of remind her of Sasuke, the way they both had that 'strong, silent' type thing going on, with hints of suppressed sexuality...

Abruptly, she noticed that a nurse was handing her a sheaf of papers. Their release papers, she realized. "Sorry," she said, taking the papers and starting to sign where necessary. "I was worrying about how we were going to get the pervert out without causing a scene." _What was I thinking back there? It felt so **right**… and **natural**. And kind of hot..._

Realizing she had spaced out again, she handed the papers back to the nurse. "Sorry," she said, tapping her head. "Still worrying."

The nurse tapped her lips thoughtfully. "I think we can help with that…"

----------------------------------------

"I wonder how long before she realizes she's gay?" Xellos said.

"I'm betting inside an episode." Toltiir answered.

"Men!" Death snorted, amused this time.

Shadow just smiled.

----------------------------------------

"Thanks for the straightjacket!" the Sakura yelled to the nurses as they walked away from the hospital. "We'll bring it back!"

The pervert was tied up in said straightjacket, being pulled unceremoniously by the one who had tried to kick her repeatedly. Sasuke and Kakashi kept their distance, making sure to stay out of groping range.

"You know," the pervert said, moving her arms experimentally in their restraints, "this is actually turning me on. Anyone wanna make out?"

The team seven guys and the Sakura who acted like the original moved farther away from the perv. The one keeping her moving made a face in disgust and shoved her a bit more roughly than necessary. The one who liked to go to sleep said nothing, too lazy to speak. The one Sasuke nearly said yes to looked at her appraisingly and shook her head, laughing huskily. The one who liked to observe people without their knowledge just gave the pervert a level stare. And the one who hadn't asked Sasuke out on a date…

That Sakura felt herself growing hot under the collar, as she tried to keep herself from blushing, but thoughts of those nurses in their sexy uniforms and the perverts' statement mixed explosively in her head. Against her will, she found herself growing slightly pink.

Only one person noticed, however. The observant Sakura noted the reaction and internally raised an eyebrow. After a few moments of thought, she had reached a half-baked conclusion.

_Hmm_, she thought, _interesting. So that's her personality…_

For the first time since she was born, she felt her lips twitch for a moment, forming into a small smile. Then, it was gone.

----------------------------------------

Somewhere in the cosmos, four cosmic jokers laughed their heads off…

----------------------------------------

**- To be continued...**

----------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, to prevent misidentification and confusion, here are the Sakuras as they appear in this story:

1) Normal (so to speak), garden variety, original flavor Sakura. You know, the Sasuke- and bishounen-crazy kunoichi we all know and either love or hate.

2) Hentai/Ecchi/Perverted Sakura, a bisexual, nymphomanic, incestuous pervert. Think of the worst possible cross between_ Ranma 1/2_'s Happosai and _Urusei Yatsura_'s Ataru Moroboshi, mixed with princess Fatora and Alele of_ El Hazard, _with_ absolutely no inhibitions_ (Well, maybe not _absolutely no_, but close enough that no one can tell the difference) On my top three personal favorites list. Will grope, fondle and steal the underwear of any hot thing (male or female, doesn't matter) with a pulse, even the other Sakuras. And then some...

Also, in the fashion of all perverts, recovers very quickly from injuries received in the line of perversion.

3) Lazy Sakura. Just wants to eat and sleep, but otherwise, perfectly functional. Always needs to be urged to move and will stop at the first opportunity.

4) Genius Sakura. If canon Sakura is the already the smartest girl in her class, just think how smart she needs to be to become called a genius compared to the original! She's super smart, hyper analytical, with a perfect memory. Think Ami Mizuno of _Sailor Moon_, crossed with Hermione, with Sasuke's attitude, Rock Lee's stubbornness and determination to learn, and Rei Ayanami (of _Evangelion_) and Raven's (of _Teen Titans_) emotionless-ness (or at least, total self control).

5) Marine, tough cookie Sakura. Think _PPG_'s Buttercup meets the green-cloaked hyper-marine version of Raven from _Teen Titans_ (you know, from the pseudo-Trigon episode?) and a touch of _Ranma 1/2's _Akane Tendo so she has a short fuse. Then, throw in essence of 'Naru Narusegawa' for super strength. She's not mean, just tough and impatient.

6) Lesbian Sakura! _ pulls out victory fans and starts dancing, victorious music playing in the background_ Yay! I can't believe it! My very own lesbian character! I'm going to love you, and shower you with money, and call you Sakura-yuri and find you a nice wife! I'm going to be the perfect lesbians' dad! _gush _ No girl will be perfect enough for my little girl. They must all go through the test of the gold, silver and platinum caskets! On top of my top three favorites list!

Seriously, behavior-wise she's just like canon Sakura, except she's a lesbian ( _gush_ _No, must stay in control of myself!_), so her bishounen interests have been replaced by bishoujo interests. She still probably _like_ likes Sasuke, but it will never come to pass because she likes girls ( _gush_ _No! Control!_). Might wish that Sasuke was a girl (Hmm, what would Sasuke look like as a girl..._ eyes bucket of nyannichuan. Sasuke notices and starts to sweat _ NAH! Sasuke is a pathetic weakling who'll never be good enough for my daughter! _Sasuke is relieved, but growls _Sasuke: who are you calling a pathetic weak- _ Naruto and Kakashi quickly tackle Sasuke and shut him up _ Chorus: QUIT WHILE YOU'RE AHEAD, YOU IDIOT!).

7) Finally, Sexy Sakura! Last but definitely not least on my top three list. Oozes sex appeal from every pore and knows it. Think Urd of _Ah! My Goddess_. Very few sexual inhibitions and bi-willing so long as the other girl is good-looking and S-Sakura is in the mood (Hmm, is putting her in the same story as a lesbian clone and a bisexual, nymphomanic, incestuous pervert clone_ really_ such a good idea?_ think think think _HECK YEAH!_ evil laughs _). Very risqué and daring, not afraid to be demonstrative in pubic, I mean, public.

WATCH OUT SASUKE! _ yells at the SasuNaru-ists _ HEY! YOU PEOPLE OVER THERE! THE PLAYING FIELD HAS BEEN LEVELED! NOW SAKURA-ISTS HAVE A FIGHTING CHANCE! SASUKE WILL PRACTICALLY BEG TO BE WITH THIS ONE! HECK, SO WILL NARUTO, KAKASHI AND EVERY GUY AND MOST GIRLS IN KONOHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ hack hack cough cough _Ugh, I need to have this cough seen to. It's ruining my evil laugh.

And sorry if Sakura-yuri's scene if sort of half-baked, but give me a break, she's my first lesbian _( gush NO! CONTROL!_)

Oh, yeah, finally, a warning. Due to the nature of those in my top three favorites list, future episodes might contain instances of clone incest, that is, clones doing clones, but only to the extent allowed by the rules of If so, step back, relax, and remember this a work of utter fantasy. If you are likely to be offended, I have given you fair warning to stop following this story. No flames from you people, you can just stop reading whenever you want. Although if I do get flames, it's gratifying to know people are still reading this even if it offends them. I must be a dang good writer : p

What else? The characterizations are way off? Sorry, but that's the impression they left me with after watching the movie (special?) involving the snow country(?) princess incident. If you want to send tidbits about the series, character profiles, gear names, etc (you get the idea), it would be very much appreciated.

If you're still complaining, then I have no choice but to send one of my Sakuras to slap or seduce you into submission (except for Sakura-yuri; she stays at home with me).

Please review, C&C welcome. Even flames are welcome, that means someone is reading this thing.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.

Trivia: still mostly written on a Palm Pilot. I'm still single, no surprise.

(I am so _pathetic_!)


	3. Team Seven, Ice Breakers And Names

"We're back!" Xellos and Death chorused, coming from another bathroom room. "What'd we miss?"

"Not much," Shadow said, popping a chocolate frog into his mouth. "They just went home from the hospital."

"Nothing fun happened?" Xellos asked.

"Only if your definition of fun is 'completely boring and uninteresting'. If it is, then yes, lots of fun things happened." Shadow snapped.

"My, you're in a sunny mood." Death said.

Shadow yawned. "Didn't get much sleep last night. I had to do that update for your brother. Every time I nodded off, he popped into my dreams."

"Well, you did promise."

"Alright!" yelled Toltiir. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Uh, X? D? Your flies are open."

There were twin yelps.

"Nice panties, D." said Toltiir.

"Is that a thong?" asked Shadow.

----------------------------------------

Shichinin no Sakura: Seven of Team Seven

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Persona 3: Team Seven, Ice Breakers and Names

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, other people do. Neither do I own Batman, Card Captor Sakura, Harry Potter, Magic Knight Rayearth, Norse mythology, Robin, Slayers, Shichinin no Nana: Seven of Seven, Teen Titans, or the Endless. I did, however, make this story, though not for monetary purposes. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money as it is.

----------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura woke up, stretching as she rose from her bed. At least, that's what she wanted to do. She only managed the 'wake up' part. The reasons for this were the other people occupying her bed- or perhaps it's safer to say 'the bed she was sleeping on'. To avoid a fight last night, they all agreed to share the bed. The bed used to be her- their?- parent's, so it was fairly big. They also unanimously voted that the pervert sleep on the floor, since none of them- none who were willing to admit it, anyway- wanted her in the same bed as them. Even in a straight jacket, she wouldn't have much of a problem doing perverted things to them if they were all in bed together.

As she got up, careful not to wake up any of her bedmates, she noticed that she apparently wasn't the only one already awake. She could hear the shower running and the microwave on in the kitchen. Looking around, she saw that only three other Sakura's sleeping on the bed. The pervert was still sleeping on the floor, still bound and gagged and tied to the door.

Padding out to the kitchen, she saw six lasagna meals being allowed to defrost on the table. A seventh was being removed from the microwave by another Sakura as she entered. That one looked at her, level eyes gazing at her with no emotion, before nodding in greeting. "Ohayo."

Sakura nodded back. "Ohayo," she said, taking a lasagna off the table and popping it in the microwave for herself. Then, she stepped back to wait.

"So," the other Sakura said, "which one are you?"

"Nani?"

"Which one are you?" the other repeated patiently. "The lazy one, the sex goddess, the one always on the verge of a nervous breakdown? Which one?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "The one on the verge of a nervous breakdown. What happened? How did- I mean, that is-"

"How did one person become seven?" the other interrupted calmly, raising an eyebrow. Sakura blushed, hurriedly removing her lasagna from the microwave. The other watched for a moment, letting her regain her equilibrium with a few bites of lasagna. Then she relayed what Daniel had told her about the nature of the crystal pendant.

Sakura was silent for a moment, staring into her food. "So you're saying that I'm the original? How can you be sure?"

The other gave her a level stare. "We both have the same memories. Do you remember ever acting like a pervert? Or a sex goddess? Lazy sloth? Violent? Do you remember acting like me?"

Sakura shook her head.

The other nodded. "I don't either. I have memories of acting like _you_. _That's_ how I'm sure."

There was silence for a moment, broken only by the sounds of the other Sakura finishing her food. "We have to wake the others up. It's almost time for the meeting."

Sakura scowled. "When you say 'the others', does that include the pervert?"

The other gave a minute, almost non-existent sigh. "Yes, that includes the pervert."

----------------------------------------

Sasuke was sitting beneath his usual tree, careful not to mess up his hair as he waited for the rest of team seven to arrive. Idly juggling five _kunai_ with one hand, he allowed himself to sink into his favorite murder fantasy, involving a scrotal press, chakra torture implements, a train and his brother. Ah, bliss…

Just as the fantasy reached the part where he was rearranging Itachi's internal organs by hand, however, he felt multiple people approaching his location. That snapped him out of his very bloody, fairly sick and demented, definitely deviant reverie. Catching his _kunai_ and putting them away, he wondered who could it be. They felt familiar somehow…

A split second before they came in sight, something in his head 'clicked'. Had Sasuke been anyone else, he might have started shaking in terror. As it was, he just broke out in a cold sweat as he swore and jumped straight up to hide in the branches of his tree.

The Sakuras were coming…

----------------------------------------

When Naruto came by team seven's meeting place, he found the place crowded with Sakuras. Most of them were sitting around Sasuke's usual tree. One of them was even passed out and snoring. A Sakura in a straight jacket- the pervert, Naruto assumed- had been gagged and _tied_ to the tree. One of them seemed to be lounging under the tree, her pose reminding Naruto of the pictures of bored, rich, fast women on some of the covers of Kakashi's… reading material. Two of them were just sitting around, relaxing and looking a lot like the Sakura he remembered. A sixth seemed to be reading one of their old textbooks while idly tossing a _kunai_ up in the air and catching it by the blade.

The last Sakura was standing a little apart from the others, practicing _taijutsu_ forms. The Sakura Naruto remembered was no _taijutsu_ master, and neither was this one, but she was making up for it with sheer speed and ferocity. He found the wide grin on her face very disturbing, however. She seemed to be enjoying it a little _too_ much.

"Ohayo, uh, minna-san," Naruto greeted, walking to them.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," some of them answered. The pervert was gagged, the one asleep kept on sleeping, the one practicing _taijutsu_ just nodded, not breaking stride, and the one reading just ignored him completely.

Sitting down next to the Sakuras, Naruto wondered how long it would be before Kakashi showed up. And where the heck was Sasuke?

----------------------------------------

At around a quarter past nine, Kakashi finally showed up, appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Enjoyed you long, soapy shower, Kakashi-sensei?" a Sakura asked, not looking up from her textbook.

Everyone turned to stare at her. The one doing _taijutsu_ stopped. The pervert looked at her appraisingly. The lazy one, however, slept on.

The reader, noticing the silence, finally looked up. Seeing everyone looking at her, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on people! It's not like we're all innocents here!"

The one who was lounging chuckled huskily. "That's true."

The other Sakuras blushed at that.

Kakashi cleared his throat to break the embarrassed silence and try to change the subject. "Where's Sasuke-kun? It's not like him to be late."

"Unlike you," the one who had been doing _taijutsu_ muttered.

The one reading the textbook, however, threw the _kunai_ she had been playing with straight up and into the tree. There was the sound of a bitten-off curse, and Sasuke jumped down, holding the _kunai_. Wordlessly, he handed it back to the Sakura, who took it, just as expressionless.

"Alright then," Kakashi cleared his throat again, making a mental note to have his throat seen to. This cough was really starting to bug him. "We don't have any missions today. The higher-ups want us to get acquainted with our new teammates first."

"New teammates?" Naruto repeated.

"He means us," the Sakura with the textbook said.

Kakashi nodded. "To that effect, the ten of us will be playing a little game."

"Game?" Naruto said. Very little happens behind those pretty blue eyes.

The others, however, stiffened.

One of the Sakuras who were just sitting around said, "Kakashi-sensei, I hope you don't mean what I think you mean…"

They got the impression Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Truth or dare?"

----------------------------------------

"…Neji-kun, TenTen-chan, Gai-sensei, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan,-" the pervert rattled.

"STOP!" yelled Naruto. "We get the picture!"

The pervert kept talking. "-Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei-"

The observant one put the gag back on the perve's mouth. She gave Kakashi a level stare that somehow seemed to glare. "You just _had_ to ask her who else she'd like to grope, didn't you."

The scarecrow shrugged sheepishly, the lecherous grin on his face visible through his mask. "I was curious."

The violent one rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered. "Your turn Naruto-kun."

They had been playing a modified version of "Truth or Dare". Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke asked the Sakuras "Truth or Dare", the girls made their choice, and either did a dare or answered a question.

"One last left," Naruto muttered. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

The Sakura this was directed at thought briefly, and said, "Truth."

Naruto thought, nearly burning out his brain cells. "Um, why didn't you ask Sasuke out yesterday?"

Everyone blinked and leaned closer, curious. That was actually a very good question.

The Sakura sweatdropped. "I just didn't feel like it," she said.

Jaws dropped. "Why!" was the near collective reply- Sasuke was pretending he didn't care and the pervert was gagged again.

The Sakura shuffled uncomfortably. "I just didn't find him attractive any more. I don't know why."

"I know why," the observant one said. All the others turned to her.

"Why!" they all asked. The observant one looked at the one who had been 'truth or dare'-d.

"Are you sure you want me to say?" the observant one said. "I mean, you don't know yourself. Do you want to find out with everyone else?"

The one asked nodded. "I need to know."

The observant one shrugged in a 'okay, you asked for it' fashion. "You're a lesbian."

Dead silence. "What!" nearly everyone chorused. Even Sasuke had lost his cool.

The one that 'needed to know', however, was blushing like crazy. "Oh kami..." she muttered, letting her face fall into her hands.

The observant one's expression didn't change, but her eyes seemed to smile, dancing with mirth. "I'm right, aren't I?"

The one holding her face nodded.

Kakashi laughed. "And so dies the myth that all women are attracted to Sasuke."

The other Sakuras eyes widened, and some of them leaned away. The one who liked to lounge around, however, leaned closer, an appraising smile on her face, and the pervert started trying to talk around her gag.

The violent one sighed in annoyance and elbowed the pervert in the gut. The pervert wheezed, but kept on trying to talk.

Naruto looked at each of the Sakuras and sighed. "You know, you girls need names. That way, we can at least _try_ to tell you guys apart."

The violent one smirked. "If we're getting new names, then hers' is Yuri," she said, indicating the lesbian.

"Hey!" the newly appointed Yuri said.

"Dibs on Sakura," the one who liked to lounge around said.

"Hey!" the others all said, indignant.

"She's Sakura," the observant one said, pointing to the one she had talked to that morning.

"Say's who!" the violent one said.

"Says our memories," was the reply.

The violent one opened her mouth, shut it, and opened her mouth again.

"Oh, quit being such a pain!" the lazy one said, annoyed she was being kept awake.

The violent one closed her mouth, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Pain," she muttered, then revised it, smiling. "Paine. That's my name now. From now on, my name is Haruno Paine!"

Everyone blinked.

"Interesting," the observant one muttered.

"So we have Paine, Yuri and Sakura," Kakashi said, nodding to himself. "What else?"

The pervert tried to talk around her gag again. Paine yanked off the gag.

"Alele," she said. At the blank looks she got, she rolled her eyes. "Alele, that kid from 'El-Hazard'? The perverted princess' lover?"

"She wants to be named after a pervert," the observant one muttered. "What a shock."

Paine stuffed the gag back in Alele's mouth, much to Alele's indignation.

"How about you guys?" Paine asked the as-yet-unrenamed ones.

The lazy one shrugged. "Whatever."

"Oh, come on!" Naruto said, getting in her face with his usual ball-of-energy-ness. "Pick a name! How else will we tell you apart?"

The unrenamed-Sakura crossed her arms. "Too much effort to think of a name."

"Sounds like Shikamaru," one of the other unrenamed ones said with a laugh. "How about we call her Shika?"

'Shika' shrugged. "Whatever."

"As for myself," the other continued, "I choose Himeko."

Eyebrows lifted at that.

"Princess?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" 'Himeko' said, casting one of her smoldering smiles in his direction.

Uncharacteristically, the Uchiha heir felt himself blush, and turned away lest anyone notice the break in his coolness. One did, however.

"Okay, your turn," Paine told the one who had noticed. "And your name will be…?"

She thought about it. "Megumi," she said simply. For some reason, it _felt_ right…

"So we have Paine, Yuri-" at this, 'Yuri' winced, but said nothing, "-Sakura, Alele, Shika, Himeko, and Megumi."

Receiving no violent reactions, Kakashi nodded. "All right, I'll have your names added to the lists of genin. I guess that's all for today, so you're all dismissed."

Kakashi made a few seals, but before he could complete the teleportation jutsu, Megumi spoke up. "Will the six of us be dispersed to other teams?"

Kakashi hesitated. "I don't know," he said, and disappeared.

----------------------------------------

Paine wandered the streets of Konoha until she came to the store she was looking for. They had all dispersed after Kakashi's dismissal.

Checking her wallet and thankful that the money they had been carrying had also been divided along with them, she entered the weapon shop for some new gear. Heavy-duty new gear…

----------------------------------------

Himeko wandered the streets of Konoha until she came to the store she was looking for. Checking her wallet, she entered the boutique and headed towards the new clothes. Enough of this 'pure maiden' junk, she needed something that would make Sasuke's eyes pop and his blood boil!

----------------------------------------

Yuri went back home, thinking about the implications of Megumi's words. "You're a lesbian."

Unbidden, memories of the sexy nurses came to mind.

_Ah well,_ she thought, _I've gotta be me!_

With that, she proceeded to enjoy the memory.

----------------------------------------

Sakura went straight to the supermarket. If all of them were going to live in one house, they would need a lot more of **_everything_**. Still, she felt like she was forgetting something…

----------------------------------------

Megumi pondered Kakashi's answer to her question, as she walked to the library. None of the others seemed concerned about what he had said.

Browsing the shelves full of books and scrolls, she made her selection and sat down to read, ignoring the nagging feeling she had forgotten something…

----------------------------------------

Shika slept, finally doing what she liked to do best. She'd had to move away from Alele, who'd been screaming her head off, but it was worth it.

----------------------------------------

"**HEY!**" Alele yelled, struggling with her straight jacket as she tried vainly to get loose. The gag she had managed to spit out lay on the ground. "**A LITTLE HELP HERE!**"

----------------------------------------

"Should we find a subtle means of reminding them about Alele?" Toltiir asked.

The cosmic jokers all thought. "Nah!"

----------------------------------------

**- To be continued...**

----------------------------------------

A/N: I made the Sakura's Italian pasta fanatics. So sue me, it's my fic.

_sees the lawyers coming for him _

Wait! I didn't mean it! AAAHHHHH! Happy thoughts happy thoughts happy thoughts **_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ **

_lawyers run away in fear from the Patronus' positive energy_

(_Where did you think dementors come from, anyway? What else in the world is soulless and heartless enough?_)

'Truth or Dare' as the great ninja icebreaker game. Weird, no?

Well, that's the point of this exercise, silly!

To summarize, here are the names in the order they named themselves:

1)Yuri: lesbian Sakura (_gush_). 'Nuff said.

2)Sakura: original. Again, 'nuff said.

3)Paine: violent, Buttercup-y ultra-marine. It seemed appropriate.

4)Alele: the pervert. Like she said, named after that perverted girl from El-Hazard.

5)Shika: the lazy one. She's a lot like some of the Shikamarus I've read about, so it seemed to fit.

6)Himeko: the sexy one. This one was trickier. Basically, I was going for a name that sounded elegant, yet sexy (duh). I hope this fits.

7)Megumi: the genius. I seemed to have forgotten to put in 'observant' in her bio last chap. My bad. Anyway, I'm naming her after Kurogane Megumi from 'GateKeepers', since her current level of characterization has her acting a lot like Kurogane.

I'm assuming that Konoha has an RPG-esque method of supplying weapons: there are stores where people buy them, and probably custom-stores were you can have special ones made.

If you want a chrono, until further notice, this takes place before the chuunin exams. Easier that way. I'm not sure what happens to Sasuke afterwards, so I'm probably redoing the exam on my terms.

Sorry it took so long. I promised Daniel I'd make regular updates. I didn't say it would be with new chapters. If you'll notice, I updated the other two chapters and removed most of my grammatical mistakes.

I'm thinking of making more 'Shichinin no (fill in girl or boys' name here): Seven of Seven' fanfics. What do you think of these concepts:

Shichinin no Card Captor Sakura: Seven of Seven

"Seven Sakuras, each with their own set of Sakura cards with their respective personalities types (will be set after second movie), six of them potential weirdo's, loose in CLAMP land. Is Tomoyo really a lesbian?" Toltiir spieled. _What is it with this guy and lesbians?_

Shichinin no Fuu: Magic Knight Seven

"How is Debonaire going to take getting hammered by NINE Magic Knights, six of them potentially sicker than Nova?" said Xellos. "Sounds like fun!"

Shichinin no Robin: Seven of Seven

"How is Batman and the Teen Titans going to take having multiple, potentially insane Boy Wonders? What will happen to the Gotham underworld? Or to the superheroes minds, for that matter!" Death read off the teleprompter. "This just screams 'one of Delirium's crazy ideas'." she muttered.

Shichinin no Harry: Seven of Seven

"Harry Potter gets the pendant! Which one does Voldemort have to kill to fulfill the prophecy! Is it _Hermione's_ turn to realize Harry's a guy? How will they resolve the Cho Chang situation? Will Draco Malfoy survive the year? Will Snape? And where did I leave my medication!" Shadow yelled. "Too many chocolate frogs. I really have to stop writing during my choco-highs."

Please review, C&C welcome. Even flames are welcome, that means someone is reading this thing.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.

Trivia: for once, I actually started this one on the computer.

(Still alone and pathetic, though. _sob_)


End file.
